


The Children Painted Bucket Hats

by falconwritesfanfiction



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pointless, Rated teen for swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, and they painted bucket hats, bucket hats, but its the sbi, everything went wrong, lots of paint, so everything really did go wrong, sooooooo many bucket hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconwritesfanfiction/pseuds/falconwritesfanfiction
Summary: Just see the title. The children painted bucket hats for Phil. It all went wrong.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Children Painted Bucket Hats

It was six in the morning, and Phil woke up to shouting.

 _"This is a great way to start the day."_ Phil thought to himself as he stomped downstairs. He stopped short when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

The kitchen was covered from floor to ceiling with brightly colored splotches of paint, and his three children were right in the middle of it, also covered in paint. Wilbur was yelling at Tommy, although that was sort of normal. Techno was sitting in a sort of pentagram of drying painted bucket hats, which was actually quite terrifying, and the sink was almost overflowing with dirty water and paint brushes.

Wilbur paused his shouting to look in the direction of the stairs, and immediately saw Phil standing on the bottom step menacingly. He immediately shut his mouth, glancing at Tommy and Techno and then back at Phil. After what seemed like an eternity, Phil broke the silence.

"What the actual FUCK did you three do?" Phil asked. Although it was in a calm tone, all three boys could see the fire in their father's eyes. The three were silent, before Techno finally said something.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but those two just had to ruin it." He said, rolling his eyes at Wilbur and Tommy.

"It wasn't my fault!" Wilbur stated angrily. "The child right here was the one who kept spilling paint all over!"

Phil sighed. He knew from experience that when Wil called Tommy a child, it was where things got ugly. Just as he predicted, Tommy started a loud, angry, swear-filled rant directed at Wilbur. The kitchen was soon filled with yelling and curses, Phil was pretty sure he heard a death threat or two. It was after Wilbur loudly threatened to rip out Tommy's organs in front of Tubbo and Ranboo that Phil decided to step in and say something.

"Enough." Phil stated loudly, venom dripping from the word. "Now, will one of you please explain what the hell you three did?"

Techno sighed before speaking up. "We bought a bunch of bucket hats online, and we were gonna paint them for you. Those two started yelling after Tommy knocked one of our palettes onto the floor." 

"It would've been a surprise if that hadn't happened. I'm really sorry Phil..." Tommy admitted. 

"It doesn't matter anymore Tommy. We just wanted to do something cool for you Phil. I wish it had turned out the way we wanted it to." Wilbur replied sadly.

Phil's expression softened slightly. He knew that his boys wanted to do something nice for him, since he never really gave them the chance to. He never let them help with the dishes or the laundry, unless they insisted that he should let them. This was their chance, and they screwed up. Phil didn't really mind, though, and he let out a laugh.

Within seconds, the kitchen was filled with the happy laughter of his family, all of them completely disregarding the mess. Even though nothing had went right, they were still a family, and that was what really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was such a mistake, but you know, everything I've written has been a mistake. This isn't really that much of a coherent story since I'm not the best at writing single part stories. I'm also not very happy with the ending, but I wanted to finish this.


End file.
